malam
by perutkucing
Summary: malam itu, semuanya terasa benar. jimin punya jungkook di sisinya. [ mxm ; jikook or kookmin / one shot / (failed) angst / plotless / re-published ]


Kalau ada satu hal di dunia ini yang Jimin sukai, itu sudah pasti bukan suara jam dinding yang terus mengusik malamnya yang suntuk. Jam dinding itu bersuara kecil, dan pada malam-malam biasa, harusnya benda itu tidak menjadi masalah besar. Tapi untuk sekarang, suara itu benar-benar mengganggunya seolah pikiran yang membebani otaknya masih belum cukup berat.

Kalau ada satu hal di dunia ini yang Jimin sukai, itu sudah pasti bukan ranjang bobroknya yang kecil dan sudah tua. Yang selalu berdecit nyaring setiap Jimin tanpa sengaja melakukan suatu gerakan kecil dengan tubuhnya.

Kalau ada satu hal di dunia ini yang Jimin sukai, itu sudah pasti juga bukan angin malam di bulan Desember. Bukan hawa dingin yang seenaknya masuk menyentuh kulit malangnya sekalipun Jimin sudah memastikan telah menutup semua jendela dan mengenakan tiga lapis pakaian.

Kalau ada satu hal di dunia ini yang Jimin sukai, itu bukanlah semua hal tadi. Karena satu-satunya yang Jimin suka hanyalah Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

**_malam_**

.

_malam itu, semuanya terasa benar. jimin punya jungkook di sisinya._

.

.

.

.

Kalau ada satu hal di dunia ini yang Jimin sukai, itu adalah Jeon Jungkook.

Mungkin itu sebabnya, malam ini tidak terasa seburuk yang Jimin duga. Meski ditemani suara denting jam, decit ranjang, ataupun udara beku yang menembus mantel tebalnya, nyatanya sekarang ia masih bertahan di ruangan itu dan belum berlari keluar dengan raut frustrasi.

Semuanya memang tidak seburuk itu, selama ia punya Jeon Jungkook di sisinya.

Jimin menoleh, mendapati wajah yang telah dikenalnya selama 14 tahun ini tengah menatap ke atas, ke langit-langit kamarnya—sesuatu yang juga dilakukannya sesaat yang lalu selama sekitar 15 menit.

(yang memang tergolong aneh karena, mereka sedang berbaring berdua di ranjang sempit Jimin dan menghadap ke sebidang gipsum putih yang membosankan, bukan di padang rumput dengan pemandangan bintang-bintang)

Dan Jimin tidak pernah tahu kalau lelaki di sampingnya punya indra sepeka itu sebelum ia menoleh balik ke arah Jimin. Menatap sangat dalam ke kedua matanya, seakan ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang lain di sana selain bola mata putih dan iris cokelat.

Setelah itu, tiga detik berjalan sebelum Jimin mengalihkan pandangan ke dinding krem kamarnya yang sudah kusam.

"Kamu harusnya tidur, Jungkook." Jimin kini ganti memandang jam dinding berisiknya yang menggantung tepat di depan. Pukul sebelas. "Sudah malam."

Jungkook tersenyum. Bukan jenis seringai yang mampu menunjukkan deretan gigi kelincinya, melainkan hanya seulas senyum normal yang dihasilkan ketika ia sedikit menarik kedua ujung bibirnya ke atas. Tidak cukup kuat untuk membuat sepasang matanya ikut tersenyum. "Kalau begitu harusnya kamu juga tidur, hyung."

Jimin mengerutkan alisnya. Ia sudah membuka mulutnya untuk melemparkan protes, karena, sejak awal Jimin memang tidak berniat tidur. Atau kalaupun ia mau, ia yakin otaknya tidak akan membiarkan dirinya beristirahat dari semua beban di dalamnya. Tetapi Jungkook jelas-jelas mengiriminya pesan pada pukul tujuh malam untuk memberi tahu bahwa ia akan tidur di kamarnya.

Namun mungkin Jungkook sudah sangat mengenal Jimin, sehingga ia tahu tepat apa yang ada di pikiran lelaki itu. "Hyung tahu, sebenarnya aku datang juga bukan untuk tidur," katanya telak sebelum Jimin menggerakkan lidahnya.

"Mana bisa aku tidur sekarang, hyung, dan membuang waktu untuk bersamamu ketika waktu kita tinggal... lima jam lagi?"

.

_Lima jam._

Jimin sudah melepaskan tatapannya dari Jungkook sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, tetapi ia bisa merasakannya ketika Jungkook juga berhenti memandang matanya, beralih ke jendela yang ada di sisi lain tubuhnya.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana dengan Jungkook, tapi yang Jimin rasakan, udara di kamarnya itu kini jadi terasa berat. Mungkin karena angin dingin Desember tidak lagi berembus masuk ke kamarnya, mungkin karena suhunya naik beberapa derajat, mungkin juga karena perkataan Jungkook—Jimin tidak begitu yakin.

Hanya secepat satu kerlingan mata dan Jimin tidak tahu lagi apakah yang terasa berat adalah udara di sekitar, atau sesuatu di dalam dadanya yang membuatnya merasa sesak di sekujur tubuh. Rasanya buruk, Jimin bersumpah. Ia merasa seperti sedang berada di dalam air untuk waktu yang lama, karena ia bahkan benar-benar lupa untuk bernapas selama beberapa detik.

Dan kesunyian setelahnya sama sekali tidak membantu untuk menyingkirkan perasaan itu.

Sehingga ketika akhirnya—_akhirnya_—Jungkook berdeham menjernihkan tenggorokannya—tanda bahwa ia akan membuka percakapan lagi—Jimin kembali menatapnya penuh harap.

"Hyung ingat cerita saudaraku Wonwoo dengan tetangga barunya Kim Mingyu?"

_Oh?_

"Yang sejak kepindahannya selalu ribut karena mereka tidak pernah tidak bertengkar."

_Oh._

"Sekarang mereka sudah tidak pernah adu mulut. Dan, hyung tahu, mereka kini jadi teman baik. Tapi coba tebak! Itu bahkan lebih buruk daripada saat mereka tidak akur!"

Jimin tersenyum. Tiba-tiba sudah lupa dengan udara berat yang tadi dia rasakan, dan tiba-tiba tidak merasa aneh lagi dengan Jungkook dan topik barunya yang terbang terlalu jauh dari topik sebelumnya.

Jimin selalu tahu bagaimana mahirnya Jungkook dalam hal bernyanyi, dan telinganya sudah terbiasa dengan sesuatu yang terasa menyenangkan di suara Jungkook—tidak peduli apakah itu suaranya ketika sedang melantunkan nada, atau ketika ia hanya sekadar berbicara biasa seperti ini.

Dan Jimin terhibur lebih dari cukup.

Jimin tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Yang mereka lakukan setiap hari hanyalah tertawa, bermain, dan tertawa. Atau mengusiliku. Atau menghancurkan tugas sekolahku. Benar-benar, bocah-bocah itu. Kalau aku lupa mereka masih balita, aku pasti sudah menghajarnya dengan serangan Wing Chun-ku! Dan, kau tahu—"

Sejujurnya Jungkook tidak sepenuhnya sadar dengan apa yang ia bicarakan. Ia hanya menutup matanya dan berusaha memfokuskan pikiran ke rumah, tempat di mana ia telah terbiasa diganggu oleh adik sepupu beserta teman barunya, dan mengeluarkan semua yang telah disimpannya selama ini kepada Jimin.

Sehingga ketika telinganya tiba-tiba mendapati gelak tawa yang mengalahkan volume suaranya, Jungkook berhenti. Membuka kelopak matanya, menoleh ke arah Jimin, dan menikmati bagaimana penampakan seorang lelaki yang tertawa sangat geli hingga membuatnya kehilangan sepasang mata bisa membuat Jungkook merasa setenang dan sedamai ini.

"Dan, kau tahu, hyung?"

Kali ini Jungkook tidak perlu menutup matanya. Ia juga tidak perlu berusaha keras menerbangkan pikirannya ke tempat lain, karena ia sudah tahu hal bagus apa lagi yang bisa dikatakan kepada Jimin.

"Kalau Kim Taehyung, teman sekelasku yang tidak waras itu, datang juga ke rumah, semuanya jadi makin tidak terkendali. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana konyolnya anak kelas tiga SMA bersekongkol dengan dua bocah umur empat tahun untuk mencuri makanan ringanku? Lebih konyol lagi adalah wajah Taehyung ketika aku benar-benar memberinya pukulan Wing Chun—harusnya aku rekam supaya hyung bisa melihatnya!"

Sekali lagi, suara tawa khas menggelegar di ruangan kecil itu, memenuhi telinga Jungkook dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak membuatnya keberatan. Justru ketika tawa itu mereda secara perlahan, Jungkook ingin mendengarnya lebih lama dan lebih keras lagi, karena Jungkook yakin, selama beberapa saat, ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya menghangat hanya dengan menyimak Jimin tertawa.

"Jungkook-ah, kau keterlaluan," Jimin mengucapkannya masih dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal. Dan Jungkook benar-benar menyukai bagaimana suara bernada tinggi itu mampu menularkan rasa senang kepada Jungkook, sehingga kini lelaki itupun ikut terkekeh pelan.

"Ada lagi yang perlu aku dengar?"

Jungkook sedikit tersentak begitu Jimin secara tiba-tiba menoleh. Menangkap basah Jungkook yang entah sejak kapan memeriksa setiap senti wajah cerah Jimin dan mengaguminya diam-diam. Membuatnya gelagapan sebentar sebelum kemudian, "Oh, ada!" menjawabnya dengan mata yang berkilat semangat. "Kau pasti akan kaget mendengar ini, hyung."

Mata Jimin tidak kalah menyala dari milik Jungkook. "Beri tahu aku."

"Yoongi hyung yang kita kira akan melajang seumur hidup mengenalkan pacarnya kepadaku dan yang lainnya kemarin! Dan dia cantik, Jin hyung tidak berhenti menanyakan bagaimana Yoongi bisa mendapatkan yang seperti itu."

Jungkook berhenti sebentar untuk melihat bagaimana lelaki di sampingnya bereaksi. Untuk kemudian mendapati kedua mata kecil Jimin perlahan membesar dengan begitu lucu, sambil diikuti kedua belah bibir ranumnya yang dibuka tanpa sadar.

"Selanjutnya tidak jauh berbeda. Tiga hari yang lalu, Namjoon hyung melamar Jiwoo noona di Gwangju. Hyung ingat Jiwoo noona? Jung Jiwoo kakaknya Hoseok hyung!"

Jungkook makin bersemangat seiring bibir Jimin yang terbuka makin lebar.

"Hyung bahkan belum tahu mereka berkencan, kan? Aku juga baru mendengarnya kemarin. Dan mereka sekarang sudah sibuk membicarakan pernikahan karena diminta orang tua mereka. Kau harus dengar bagaimana suara Namjoon hyung di telepon! Ia terdengar sangat lucu."

Jimin tidak pernah membayangkan bagaimana teman-teman masa kecilnya itu telah mendapatkan tambatan hatinya masing-masing, bahkan hingga melamar dan akan menikahinya sebentar lagi. Dia tidak bisa menolak untuk tertawa sebentar.

"Aku ikut senang mendengar kabar Yoongi hyung dan pacarnya," ujarnya terus terang. "Dan aku lebih tidak menyangka Namjoon dan Hoseokie hyung akan jadi saudara ipar. Namjoon hyung sebentar lagi menikah, dia pasti jadi sangat gugup."

Jimin membayangkannya. Lalu tersenyum lebih lepas lagi.

Beberapa jenak berlalu dan Jimin sadar bahwa selama beberapa saat, lelaki di sebelah kanannya tidak memberi respon terhadap perkataannya.

.

"Tapi, hyung," suara lirih Jungkook menghentikan niat Jimin untuk menoleh, "sebenarnya daripada gugup, di telingaku suara mereka lebih terdengar seperti—"

Jungkook mengambil napas dulu, entah demi tujuan apa.

"—bahagia."

.

Jimin mematung. Walau sebenarnya ia juga tidak mengerti bagaimana satu kata itu mampu membawa pergi senyum pada kedua mata dan bibir, serta menghentikan sistem respirasinya selama beberapa sekon.

_Tentu saja._

_Bahagia._

Jimin tidak perlu melihat wajah Jungkook untuk sadar bahwa keadaan lelaki di sampingnya itu tidak jauh berbeda dari dirinya. Tanpa ada yang meminta, kesunyian yang tadi sempat pergi kembali mengisi ruangan. Perasaan berat itu menghantui Jimin lagi.

.

"Hyung..."  
Selama sesaat, Jimin berpikir ia bisa kembali bernapas lega ketika mendengar suara Jungkook di telinganya. Tapi dia segera menyadari sesuatu pada nada bicaranya, dan, tidak, Jungkook tidak sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi.

Tidak setelah waktu mereka hanya tersisa empat jam lagi.

"...semuanya... semuanya terlihat bahagia."

Suara Jungkook terdengar bergetar, dan harusnya pada saat-saat normal Jimin bisa menganggap itu hal yang lucu. Tapi sungguh, untuk kali ini, apapun yang akan dikatakan selanjutnya oleh anak itu, Jimin benar-benar tidak ingin mendengarnya.

_Diam._

"Aku juga ingin merasa bahagia seperti mereka, hyung."

_Aku juga, tapi, demi tuhan, tutup mulutmu._

"Tapi kapan giliran kita?"

_Diam, Jeon Jungkook. Diam._

Namun nyatanya Jungkook masih belum berhenti, dan memang semua yang Jimin lakukan sejak tadi hanyalah berteriak frustrasi dalam imajinasinya dan menutup erat kelopak mata. Tangannya bahkan tidak repot-repot bergerak untuk menutup sepasang daun telinganya. Jimin tahu melakukannya tidak akan banyak berguna.

"Apa karena kita berbeda?"

.

Kamar itu hening sekali lagi, dan tiba-tiba semuanya kembali menjadi buruk.

Jam itu, ranjang itu—sekalipun tidak ada satupun di atasnya yang bergerak—dan anginnya, semuanya terasa buruk bagi Jimin.

Dan untuk yang pertama kali sejak Jungkook menyelinap masuk melalui jendela, Jimin ingin keluar dari kamarnya saat itu juga.

"Awalnya aku kira kita mungkin melaluinya, hyung."

Jimin masih menutup erat matanya, berharap ia bisa tertidur secepat itu supaya tidak usah mendengar suara apapun lagi.

"Aku pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Semuanya tidak akan jadi seburuk itu."

Tapi dia tidak tertidur. Jimin masih mendengar jelas semuanya dan ia bahkan baru sadar akan satu fakta bahwa sejak awal ia memang menyimak semua silabel yang lelaki itu lafalkan.

"Tapi aku salah,"

_Kita salah._

"semuanya memang seburuk itu."

.

Jimin merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil di pelupuk matanya, dan ia sangat benci jika harus mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana.

Jadi, secepat hawa dingin kembali menghantui kamarnya, ia menarik tubuh besar di sampingnya dan menaruh kepalanya yang pening di dada bidang itu. Berusaha mencari kehangatan yang, entahlah, dia sendiri juga sangsi bisa mendapatkannya kembali di situasi seperti ini.

Keduanya berperang di dalam kepala masing-masing. Berniat melawan semua pikiran buruk akan apa yang telah terjadi selama ini, dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya—meski mereka sudah tahu apa yang bakal terjadi. Mereka hanya berharap bisa melupakannya sejenak, mungkin tidak apa-apa kalau hanya untuk kali itu saja.

Melupakan semuanya.

Melupakan bagaimana dunia bukan tempat yang bagus untuk keduanya. Melupakan pandangan orang-orang yang tidak pernah berada di pihak mereka. Melupakan norma tidak tertulis yang bagaimanapun mereka coba untuk pahami, tidak akan pernah mampu dimengerti.

Melupakan Jimin yang akan bersanding dengan sesosok lain di gereja nanti, dan bukan dengan Jungkook—sebab sosok itu adalah seorang gadis.

Terlebih, di dasar semuanya, melupakan semua rasa yang telanjur tumbuh. Melupakan akhir bahagia yang pernah mereka impikan karena mereka tidak akan mendapatkannya.

Tidak ketika mereka masih bersama, karena mereka _salah_.

.

.

Jimin tidak tahu mengapa ia belum juga bergerak dari posisinya semula.

Ia sudah tidak bergetar lagi, tidak terisak lagi, air matanya juga sudah habis. Mungkin karena tubuh bidang lelaki itu begitu nyaman bagi kepalanya. Mungkin sweter Jungkook yang sudah basah karena air mata terasa hangat buat mukanya. Mungkin juga dekapan tangan besarnya yang kelewat erat di pinggang mungil Jimin membuatnya merasa begitu aman.

Mungkin ketiganya, sebab Jungkook terasa begitu benar untuk Jimin malam ini.

Setelah setengah jam melawan pikirannya sendiri, Jimin merasa damai. Sangat damai hingga ia sendiri heran ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba kembali melakukan gerakan kecil yang membuat ranjang tuanya berdenyit lirih, dan sebelah lengan milik yang lain yang melingkar di pinggangnya tiba-tiba naik ke punggungnya. Turun lagi, naik lagi, dan terus mengulang gerakan yang sama seperti yang dikerjakannya sejak 30 menit lalu.

Jimin tersenyum. Merasa terhibur ketika tahu bahwa Jungkook juga terus terjaga sejak tadi. Senang karena tidak hanya dia seorang yang mengalami insomnia separah ini. Sehingga ketika dia bilang "Tidur, Jungkook," untuk yang kedua kalinya, keduanya tahu itu hanya sekadar basa-basi.

"Kamu oke, hyung?"

Tanggapan Jungkook itu sama sekali jauh dengan apa yang Jimin tanyakan, tapi dia tidak protes. Gantinya, lelaki itu mengangguk dalam dekapan yang lebih muda.

"Hanya karena kamu di sampingku."

Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana pelukan Jungkook terasa makin erat—seakan yang tadi itu belum cukup erat—membuat rasa bersalah timbul dalam dadanya.

"Maaf," cicit Jimin, "tapi itu memang benar."

Jungkook sedikit heran mengapa Jimin harus minta maaf karena dia juga tahu tidak ada yang salah dalam kalimat Jimin, tapi dia diam saja.

"Untuk malam ini, kita tetap begini, ya?" Jimin berhenti sebentar karena berbicara sehabis menangis terasa sangat susah.

"Aku tidak tahu jam berapa sekarang, atau berapa waktu yang tersisa. Mungkin tiga jam lagi, dua jam, mungkin sepuluh menit lagi alarmku berbunyi dan semuanya akan dimulai—aku tidak mau tahu. Tapi untuk sekarang, aku mau terus begini."

Bibir Jimin membentuk senyuman lagi, dan dia bisa merasakan bagaimana Jungkook, dengan dagunya yang ditaruh lembut di puncak kepala Jimin, juga tersenyum selebar yang dilakukannya.

Jungkook menikmati bagaimana suara parau itu tertangkap saluran pendengarannya. Meski tidak secerah suara tawanya, tanpa perlu pilih-pilih, dia sejujurnya selalu suka semua yang berasal dari bibir Jimin.

"Sekarang kita tidur, ya? Aku akan tidur, jadi Jimin hyung juga harus tidur, oke?" Itu Jungkook yang berbicara, dan kali ini bukan basa-basi.

Dalam hati, Jimin mengiyakan perkataan adik besarnya. Bersyukur karena Jungkook memutuskan untuk tidur di tempat Jimin malam ini. Kalau dia tidur sendiri, mungkin mimpi buruk akan mendatanginya bahkan sebelum Jimin jatuh tidur. Tapi bersama lelaki itu, semuanya terasa jauh lebih baik. Sekalipun keduanya tahu sebentar lagi mimpi buruk mereka akan menjadi kenyataan, setidaknya satu malam ini, semuanya tetap terasa baik.

.

"Aku men-," _menyukaimu. Mencintaimu. Menyayangimu._ Ia frustrasi, rasanya tidak ada yang tepat.

"...-mengagumimu. Malam, hyung."

Padahal itu juga tidak tepat.

Tapi Jungkook bisa mendengar Jimin terkekeh, dan meski itu bukan jenis yang biasa dia dengar setiap dia melemparkan cerita konyol, Jungkook tetap tertular untuk ikut tertawa kecil.

.

"Aku... lebih mengagumimu, Jungkook-ah. Selamat malam."

Jungkook tidak pernah tahu kata 'kagum' memiliki makna sedalam itu. Dan mungkin memang tidak, kalau ia bukan mendapatkannya dari mulut Jimin.

.

Pria di dalam dekapannya itu mulai bernapas lebih teratur. Jimin terasa damai, hampir membuat Jungkook mengira bahwa Jimin baik-baik saja dengan semua yang terjadi. Hampir, karena Jungkook sudah mengenal Jimin terlalu dalam dan jauh untuk mengerti bahwa pria itu sesungguhnya tidak.

Jungkook tahu Jimin yang sesungguhnya hanya berusaha untuk tertidur, menuruti apa yang dikatakannya tadi. Dan mengikuti Jimin-nya, ia juga akan tidur.

.

.

Jimin maupun Jungkook tidak tahu apa yang membuat mereka pada akhirnya bisa tertidur juga. Mungkin karena presensi satu sama lain. Mungkin karena diantar rasa hangat akibat pelukan mereka. Mungkin karena malam ini semuanya terasa normal; Jimin dan Jungkook berbaring bersama dalam satu ranjang, berbagi cerita hingga kantuk menyerang, dan berakhir dengan Jungkook merengkuh Jimin yang tertidur lelap di dalamnya. Persis seperti malam yang sudah-sudah.

Sebelum tahu jawabannya, mereka sudah terlelap.

.

.

.

Jimin baik-baik saja, karena dia punya Jeon Jungkook di sisinya.

.

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana dirinya besok, lusa, setelahnya dan setelahnya. Jimin tidak mau tahu. Yang jelas, malam ini dia punya Jungkook. Dan dengan Jungkook, semuanya memang tidak seburuk itu, kan?

Jimin yakin Jungkook juga berpikir hal yang sama.

.

Malam ini, semua terasa benar.

.

.

.

.

.

**_ fin_**


End file.
